Fortunately
by Chocolatez-z-z
Summary: A former member of Obelisk Blue appears. Unfortunately, she just disappeared after she was rumored that she attempted to kill Alexis. How will Jaden react when she challenged him to a duel? WARNING: Craziness!


**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh GX is mine! ONLY MINE!…(Random guy whacked me on the head) Sorry 'bout that.

**Summary: **A former member of Obelisk Blue appears. Unfortunately, she just disappeared after she was rumored that she attempted to kill Alexis. How will Jaden react when she challenged him to a duel?

-

Jaden lied on his bed while he complained about extra homework given by Dr. Vellian Crowler, the old, wrinkled dude. He groaned once he heard fast footsteps down the hall. The door opened abruptly, and showed a light blue-haired boy.

"Jaden! Have you heard the rumors yet?"

Jaden didn't seem to care. "Syrus, I've got extra homework. I'm as stress as can be!" Syrus seemed to ignore that statement and shouted, "Sai's back! Sai Hale!"

Jaden let out a grunt, "who the hell is Sai Hale?"

"Okay, so you might not care. But surely you will if I tell you that she attempted to kill Alexis years ago!" As Syrus said that, Jaden sat straight on his bed and his eyes opened wide like my grandma's huge glasses! "Where's she?"

Syrus shrugged, "nobody actually knows. But many are already in search. Dr. Crowler said he saw Sai entering the building but when he followed, she was gone. I heard she's really good in escaping!"

"Where's Alexis then?" Jaden retorted as he stood up immediately.

"I don't really know."

Meanwhile, Kuriboh wafted by Jaden's side. "Kuri, Kuri!" It hummed. Jaden's face fell, "yeah, that Sai's here… Kuriboh thinks she's already in Alexis's room."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Syrus asked. Jaden walked calmly outside his room and headed for Alexis's room. Syrus wondered why.

But his reason was only, "if Sai failed in killing her, why worry that Sai could actually do it?"

Before he got to her room, he saw her from the windows and she was by the side of a tree. He rubbed his chin playfully and went out of the building. He realized she wasn't alone.

She was with another girl. The girl's height seemed similar to Syrus's. She was wearing a light blue kimono that reached the ground. The sleeves of the kimono hid her hands and arms. Her complexion was pale white and she looked as if she had never felt the sun before. She has long silver hair that looked like pearls. She was blue-eyed and she appeared to be a very mysterious girl.

Wait… Jaden was familiar with that description. Along the way, he heard many people who talked about Sai and described her looks. "Silver hair, blue eyes, pale skin, kimono." Jaden mumbled to himself. Upon knowing it, he panicked when he saw the little girl pulling her right sleeve and got a knife that was strapped around her arms.

Instinctively, Jaden snatched a stone—that was the same size as his hand—from the ground and threw it right to the girl's forehead. The girl winced slightly and fell on the floor because of shock. Her forehead bled.

"Jaden!" Alexis exclaimed as she saw him. "Was it you who threw that rock?"

Soon, Chumley and Syrus got in the picture. The two gasped and pointed their forefingers to the girl, "Sai!" Sai turned to them, and in spite the bleeding forehead and the scared looks of the two, she smiled at them.

Sai stood up and bowed, "I'm sorry if I made a commotion in here. I just want to give Alexis something, if you don't mind." Even if she looked harmless, Jaden blocked Alexis though. (**Chocolatez-z-z: **Gee, he's being awfully romantic. How unusual, ne?) Sai looked disappointed for a brief three seconds moment, but she smiled afterwards.

She placed the knife earlier on the grass, "I'll just place this right here."

Sai sighed as she stood straight. "Can I explain myself?"

Sorry to say, but Dr. Crowler appeared with a mad look. "Sai! How dare you go back after what you've done. Leave at once." He ordered. I mean she, I mean he, I mean… whatever.

Sai's calm face was replaced with an angry expression plastered on her pale face. (**Chocolatez-z-z: **Was that an insult?) She growled, "freak!"

Jaden stared back to Alexis with a confused look, "what's going on?"

Alexis sighed, "Jaden… Sai never attempted to kill me. It was just an excuse for you to actually care!"

"What?"

Alexis snorted, "it's the authoress. Actually… Sai, she stabbed her arm and rubbed the blood on me. All of a sudden she punched me on my arm-…" Before she finished her sentence.

"She punched you? Do you want me to kill her?"

Alexis sweat dropped, "nooo, but let me continue. She punched me on the arm and said sorry afterwards. But I clutched my arm because it hurt like hell! Then she just screamed, 'DIE, ALEXIS RHODES!' and many people crowded in, and it appeared like I was stabbed on the arm because Sai's holding a knife. Do you understand me, Jaden? Do you? You should, God damn it!"

Jaden blinked simultaneously, scratched the back of his head, and laughed nervously. "Actually…" However, upon seeing Alexis with that glare of hers he laughed. "Of course I do! Do you think I'm stupid?" (**Chocolatez-z-z: **No offense but… Jaden, I think you really are. Ha ha! Kidding! Okay, I'll shut up.)

"It doesn't make a sense." Syrus appeared by Jaden's back. "Why did she do that?"

"Let's ask her now.'

"Hey, Sai! Why'd you want to not attempt to kill Alexis by attempting to kill yourself but attempted to attempt that you attempted to kill that attempted Alexis and then others accused you to attempt to kill Alexis but you… Wait, what'd I say?" Chumley said.

"Oh, you wanna know why. It's because of that gay bi(_whoops!_)! He's so fu(_whoops!… again._) annoying! He wouldn't stop giving me those extra home works just because he couldn't believe I've made it through to be one from Obelisk Blue because I wasn't really smart and serious with my studies. So what do I do? I mean…" Before she can continue her ranting.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You do know that you can leave by just saying so! Why do you need to use my beloved—I mean Alexis?" Jaden asked.

"Because they won't let me! I actually tried to run away by the use of boat, but they always catch me! I even tried to…"

Jaden interrupted her and pointed a finger towards her. "Okay! Shut up. I challenge you… to a duel! Obviously, she looked clueless. "My deck was stolen by a pack of bandits."

"Wait, wait, wait… aren't you supposed to be the one to challenge me because that's what the summary says." Jaden rubbed his chin. Sai scratched her head, "yeah yeah."

"Jaden! I challenge you to a duel!… Even if I don't have any card."

Never mind, don't mind them.

Jaden and Alexis got married. Sai get to torture Dr. Crowler. Chumley ate lunch. Syrus learned how to blackmail Jaden by the use of Alexis. Dr. Crowler get to be tortured!

And they all lived happily ever after!

"That's not how it goes!" Jaden screamed rudely. Alexis fumed, "yeah! I agree with my husband!… Wait, _stop _ruining our statements!"

Bwa Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!! Nyahahahahahaaaa!! Har Har Har! Remember my fellow writers, you can do anything with your mind! Ho ho ho ho! Advance Merry Christmas!

"How come I get to be with my exalted, adored, Jaden? I mean I love him very much!" Alexis slapped her forehead. "I hate it when I hae to work for this girl."

"Yeah, I agree with you, sweetheart." Jaden said that. WITH A SMILE, neh???

Okay, guys… one last statement.

"THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY! BY CHOCOLATEZ-Z-Z THE BEST! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

They shouted. Thank you!


End file.
